Benutzer Diskussion:Cloud2110/Archiv 1
Smalltalk Servus! Ich bemerke schon ne leichte Qualitätssteigerung bei deinen Beiträgen. Weiter so! Wegen dem Walkthrough: Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du FFIII in Angriff nimmst. Erstens werden ja momentan viele Artikel dazu erstellt bzw. ausgebaut, und zweitens wird Gunblade73 in naher Zukunft einen Walkthrough zu FFVIII starten. Grundsätzlich ist die Idee auch deswegen super, weil du dabei deine Editierskills ausbauen wirst. Viel Erfolg! Falls du noch weitere Fragen hast, sag Bescheid. DelNorte 20:52, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Was ist da los mit dem Bilder hochladen? Wo drückt der Schuh? DelNorte 19:30, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Genau weiß ich es nicht, aber ich habe schon mal versucht hier ein Bild hochzuladen (siehe Asura), jedoch stand dann links unten ERROR und das Bild wurde nicht angezeigt. Vielleicht hast du ja eine Idee. Cloud2110 18:52, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wie gefällt dir das neue Design? DelNorte 15:38, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Habs heute zwar zum ersten Mal gesehen, aber mir gefällt es eigentlich schon, nur muss ich mich daran gewöhnen, weil seit ich hier bin ja die Farben Blau und Weißda waren. Trotzdem gefällts mir ;) Cloud2110 16:02, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja das stimmt, das muss man erstmal auf sich wirken lassen. Ging mir auch so. Aber es sieht jetzt alles deutlich wärmer und edler aus. DelNorte 16:04, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schaffst du noch zwei weitere Artikel? DelNorte 16:48, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schönen Urlaub! Viel Spaß! DelNorte 20:31, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Chemie ist absolut geil, das werde ich ja gerade studieren (auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß, in welcher Form... kommt drauf an, was ich für Rückmeldungen zu meinen Bewerbungen krieg); wobei ich seeeeehr viele Leute kenne, die dieses Fach verabscheut haben und es noch immer tun ;D Aber das kriegste schon gebacken. Am Ball bleiben lautet da wie immer die Devise! --Gunblade73 21:08, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nein, alles easy. DelNorte 14:14, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Thx. DelNorte 13:40, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich auch xD schlimm --Gunblade73 09:56, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Klar. Fehler und Ungenauigkeiten passieren, aber hier können wir sie jederzeit ausbügeln und ausbessern ;D --Gunblade73 10:02, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Jupp, aber Blue kann besser abschätzen als ich, was da alles rein sollte und braucht für Vorlagen nicht so lange wie ich. Mal schauen, wann er wieder on geht. Aber welche bräuchtest du denn am dringendsten, da kann ich auch mal nebenher das Basteln anfangen ;P --Gunblade73 10:13, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt schon, das sieht so echt nicht schön aus :/ und die Tab.s zu füllen braucht auch immer so viel Zeit ~.~ egal, ich schau mal, was wir haben und welche Vorlage ich mal in Angriff nehme... welche haben wir denn überhaupt? IV (wo fast alle Artikel damit noch restauriert werden müssten), VIII (wo alle Artikel schon da sind *räusper*), IX (wo die Vorlage veraltet ist), X, X-2, XII, XIII... von V und VII auch. --Gunblade73 10:25, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Der taucht schon wieder auf, hat sicher zu tun ;P ich glaube, ich optimiere erstmal die veralteten Vorlagen, kannst aber trotzdem mit ihnen arbeiten, wenn du willst, da die Infos so stehen bleiben und sich nur das Drumherum ändern wird. Schau einfach mal hier rein, was wir haben und wie der Syntax lautet ;P --Gunblade73 10:39, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub, das hast du gerade nicht richtig verstanden^^ schau mal in die einzelnen Vorlagen rein, da steht so ein Text dabei (mit Name, Bild, Fundort,...) und den geschweiften Klammern drumrum. So, das ist der Syntax, den ich meinte. Den muss du kopieren und ihn für den Gegner ausfüllen, den du gerade bearbeiten willst, weil ansonsten in der Tabelle nichts stehen wird, wenn du sie dir irgendwie zusammenreimst ;P --Gunblade73 10:56, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Puh, die zu VII wäre auch erneuert. Da fehlen jetzt in den vorhandenen Artikeln teilweise einige Infos, weil neue dazugekommen sind, schau einfach mal in die Artikel. Was dort in drei geschweiften Klammern steht, muss noch per "|Name = Bla" in dem Vorlagenbereich zugefügt werden. Und anstatt der "-" lieber Wörter schreiben (Nein, Keine, Nichts, ...), weil das gefüllter und besser aussieht (außer bei den Elementareig., da gehören Bindestriche rein!). Ich färb jetzt die anderen ein und versuche danach, eine Idee umzusetzen, die ich hatte. Dann geh ich irgendwann auch nochmal über die Artikel drüber, wenn noch was da ist ;D --Gunblade73 12:44, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dir auch danke ;D (auch wenn Pharm. studieren nicht was, sondern das ist ;P) Zum Geschäftlichen: Im Spiel selbst wird Deling-City in der dt. Version mit Bindestrich geschrieben, aber man kann auch ein Redirect von dem ohne Bindestrich zum Eigentlichen machen, also wäre es nicht so tragisch, wenn beides in den Artikeln steht. Die Garden ... hmm ... oO auf der Weltkarte und im Tutorial sind die mit Bindestrich... sieht das doof aus, Balamb-Garden ... -.- naja, aber wenn es das Spiel so macht, müssten wir uns danach orientieren... aber... Balamb-Garden o.ô nein, das sieht total dumm aus und so schreibt das eigentlich keiner :/ ich würde die Garden ohne Bindestriche lassen, weil es geläufiger und weniger verwirrend ist, dafür aber Weiterleitungen machen und in Artikeln beides gelten lassen. Das ist haargenauso wie mit SEED und SeeD... :/ bin heute bissel verplant, sorry. Hoffe, dass war trd ein wenig hilfreich^^ --Gunblade73 17:45, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das macht doch nichts, Grundsteinlegung ist immer brauchbar und dir würde sicher was einfallen, was einem evtl. Leser einen Anhaltspunkt und eine Idee davon gibt, was das denn sein soll ;D (außer es sollte dann nur dastehen: "... ist eine Stadt aus FFVIII." das wäre ein wenig banal^^) aber in der Tat konzentriere ich mich beim VIII-Ausbau gerade eher auf die Städteartikel und v.a. bei Deling-City könnte bald was kommen... wobei mich F.H. gerade so anlacht, obwohl ich die Stadt nicht besonders mag xD wir werden sehen ;D --Gunblade73 20:00, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Laguna wäre lustig xD und Vincent wäre einfach cool. Hmm, dass Kain mit von der Partie ist, finde ich aber schon einmal sehr gut (einer der wenigen Lichtblicke in IV). Naja, solange sie dann nicht mit Yuffie, Selphie oder Rikku ankommen, ist die Welt noch in Ordnung >.< wir werden sehen. --Gunblade73 14:47, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nee ich weiß es leider nicht, weil ich das Spiel nicht bis ganz zu Ende gespielt hab. Mir fehlen noch etwa 10% der Story, aber ich hab erstmal für laaaaaaange Zeit keine Möglichkeit mehr, es fertig zu spielen. Vielleicht kannst du es googeln. Ich hab gerade bei den Amis geschaut, aber da bin ich auch nicht ganz schlau geworden. Sorry. DelNorte 15:48, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough Die gemeinen Zustände Musik Die Idee mit den Musikartikeln ist sehr gut. Nur her damit! DelNorte 18:11, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hock mich mal ran, was aber dauern kann (nicht weil ich bei so einfachem Vulgärlatein lange brauchen würde, sondern weil sich das ganz hinten auf meiner To-do-Liste anstellen darf). Was ich auch eigentlich meinte: Du könntest das englisch Übersetzte auf deutsch weiterübersetzen ;P Und nur keine Panik, das mit den Alben war nur ein Vorschlag, der nicht von dir umgesetzt werden muss. Aber wenn dir sehr langweilig sein sollte... kannst du mal drüber nachdenken, wenn du es dir schonmal zur Aufgabe gemacht hast, in die Richtung Artikel zu schreiben ;D --Gunblade73 18:46, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab gar kein Bild eingefügt. Der Code für solche Musikdateien lautet normalerweise Datei:xyz.ogg, wichtig ist die Endung. Wie man dazu einen Titel einfügt weiß ich auch nicht. Das englische Wiki hat sich zu diesem Anlass gleich eine eigene kleine Vorlage gebaut. Das können wir ja auch machen und an unser Design anpassen. DelNorte 13:18, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dings hier Begriffsklärungen Hi Cloud. Sag mal, was hältst du von der Idee, wenn wir bei den Begriffsklärungen Beispielbilder einbinden? Dann weiß man gleich noch schneller was Sache ist. So wie es bei Bombern, Kaktoren, Tomberys, Ifrits, Bahamuts und Odins schon passiert ist. Bei den ganzen Monstern wie Goblin, Sahagin, und ich weiß nicht was noch alles, was du alles in den letzten paar Tagen gemacht hast, lohnt sich auf jeden Fall ein Bild. Und eventuell manchmal auch ein klein wenig mehr Text. Ich finde die Begriffsklärungen so karg. Oder? DelNorte 10:04, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC)